Plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 (PAI-1) is a major regulatory component of the plasminogen-plasmin system. PAI-1 is the principal physiologic inhibitor of both tissue type plasminogen activator (tPA) and urokinase type plasminogen activator (uPA). Elevated plasma levels of PAI-1 have been associated with thrombotic events as indicated by animal experiments (Krishnamurti, Blood, 69, 798 (1987); Reilly, Arteriosclerosis and Thrombosis, 11, 1276 (1991); Carmeliet, Journal of Clinical Investigation, 92, 2756 (1993)) and clinical studies (Rocha, Fibrinolysis, 8, 294, 1994; Aznar, Haemostasis 24, 243 (1994)). Antibody neutralization of PAI-1 activity resulted in promotion of endogenous thrombolysis and reperfusion (Biemond, Circulation, 91, 1175 (1995); Levi, Circulation 85, 305, (1992)). Elevated levels of PAI-1 have also been implicated in diseases of women such as polycystic ovary syndrome (Nordt, Journal of clinical Endocrinology and Metabolism, 85, 4, 1563 (2000)) and bone loss induced by estrogen deficiency (Daci, Journal of Bone and Mineral Research, 15, 8, 1510 (2000)). Accordingly, agents that inhibit PAI-1 would be of utility in treating conditions originating from fibrinolytic disorder such as deep vein thrombosis, coronary heart disease, pulmonary fibrosis, Alzheimer's disease, polycystic ovary syndrome, etc.
WO 99/43654 and WO 99/43651 disclose indole derivatives of formula I as inhibitors phospholipase enzymes useful in preventing inflammatory conditions.

WO 96/32379 discloses PDE-inhibitor compounds of formula I

where: R1 is a hydrogen, halogen, nitro, carboxy, protected carboxy, acyl, cyano, hydroxyimino, lower alkenyl, optionally substituted with oxo, or lower alkyl, optionally substituted with protected carboxy, carboxy, or hydrogen,
R2 is a hydrogen, halogen, carboxy, lower alkenyl, or acyl or lower alkyl optionally substituted with protected carboxy, carboxy, lower alkoxy or hydroxy,
R3 is a lower alkenyl, or lower alkenyl, both optionally substituted with one or more substituents from the group consisting of oxo, aryl, and a heterocyclic group, and
R4 is carboxy, protected carboxy, or acyl, cyano, halogen, a heterocyclic group, amino, or lower alkyl
EP 0 655 439 relates to 5,6 fused ring bicyclic compounds corresponding formula I as platelet aggregation inhibitors.

This patent describes 5,6-fused bicyclic ring compounds having both an acidic group “A” linked to the five membered ring by a linking group and a basic group “B” linked to the six membered ring by a linking group.
WO 9748697 relates to substituted azabicyclic compounds including indoles, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indoles, and benzimidazoles of formula (I) for the treatment of conditions ameliorated by the administration of an inhibitor of tumor necrosis factor.
wherein:
A is a five-membered aza heterocycle;
B is a six membered aza heterocycle or an optionally substituted benzene ring;
Z is a bond, O, S, NH;
A1 is a bond, C1-C6 alkyl, C2-C6 alkenyl, or C2-C6 alkynyl;
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C4 alkyl optionally substituted with OH or one or more halo; and
R3 is carboxamide, acyl, substituted alkenyl, substituted alkyl, acylamino, oximino, alkynyl, ketomethyl, aminoalkyl, sulfonylmethyl, sulfinylmethyl, CF2OR, alkylamino, alkoxy, alkylsulfanyl, sulfinyl, acyloxy, sulfonyl, OCF2R, azo, aminosulfonyl, sulfonylamino or aminooxalyl
DE 4338770 relates to indole carboxylic acid or tetrazole derivatives of formula (I) useful as phospholipase A2 inhibitors.
wherein:
Q is CO, CH2, or CHNHCOR,
R1 is XH, Ar, or XAr;
X, Y, Z is 1-19C alkyl, 2-19C alkenyl, 2-19C alkynyl optionally substituted by an O atom;
R2 is COOH, YCOOH, tetrazolyl, or Y-tetrazolyl; and
R3 is H, ZH, Ar, ZAr, ZOR, ZSR, ZNHR